Her Reason To Smile
by Ai Angel
Summary: Nemu Kurotsuchi hardly ever smiles. Now she has a reason to. Pair: ShuuheiNemu Warning major fluff inside. One-shot. Sort of intertwined with 'What If'.


Be warned this is quite fluffy… Other than that… Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I'm going to say this because I have to. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH TITE KUBO-SAMA DOES!! Ok, now onto the story****…**

* * *

Nemu stood just outside of the 12th division assessing her surroundings. Mayuri had practically kicked her out for some reason. This was the first time she was allowed to go walking around by herself. She walked around Seireitei before stumbling across a beautiful lake with the best landscape. She came to a halt and drew closer to the lake admiring the beauty. She was too busy admiring that she didn't notice the almost invisible root sticking up from the ground, she tripped over. Bracing herself for the fall when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist preventing the impact.

"You should be more careful, Kurotsuchi-san." A voice she recognised told her.

Nemu decided to look up to her saviour and saw it was none other than the acting-captain of the 9th division, Shūhei Hisagi.

"Arigatou, Hisagi-fukutaichou." She thanked, supporting herself and getting out of his arms and started dusting off her slightly dusty skirt.

"Are you here to enjoy the view, Kurotsuchi-san?" He asked looking at the breath taking landscape.

"Mayuri-sama gave me the day off and I decided to take a look around Seireitei. What about you, Hisagi-fukutaichou? Why are you here?" She answered politely and in a slight monotone.

"Jeez, can you not call me Hisagi-fukutaichou? It sounds so formal. I don't mind if you call me Shūhei. And my squad kicked me out of the office saying I was working too hard." He corrected her and answered her question.

"Okay. Well, I guess I better get going, Hisa- I mean Shūhei-san." Nemu told him correcting herself in the middle of her sentence.

"Why? Didn't you just get here?" He asked her curiously.

"Yes, but you seem to want to spend time here so I don't want to disturb-" Nemu started.

"You're not going to disturb me. I could use the company anyway, Nemu-san." Shūhei interrupted and told her using her first name.

"Thank you, Shūhei-san." Nemu thanked.

They both sat next to each other on the grass. Nemu loosely hugged her knees against her chest as Shūhei crossed his legs and placed his hands behind him for support. They sat in silence both enjoying the view, peace, breeze and each other's company.

"Tell me, Nemu-san, why don't you smile much?" He questioned inquisitively.

"Because… I guess I really don't know why. I guess just never had anything to smile about…" She answered unsurely.

"Do you want something to smile about?" He asked.

As each word registered and slipped from his mouth her face took a deeper look of shock.

"Would you really give me a reason to smile?" She asked with slight excitement hidden in her voice.

He turned to her with a soft small smile, not his usual smirk, a genuine smile.

"Of course. Just tell me when you can come and come to this exact place and I'll give you something to smile about." He told her letting his eyes soften slightly.

He watched carefully as a small yet true and beautiful smile slowly etch onto her face. Over time whenever Nemu got an off or decided it was ok to sneak out for a bit she would meet the 9th division acting-captain and the two would sit next to each other as he found one way or another to make the usually un-joyful Squad 12 fukutaichou smile, though he found out it wasn't that hard.

* * *

Then there was one particular day that was the most memorable to the acting-captain of Squad 9…

* * *

One night when the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly Nemu Kurotsuchi snuck out of the 12th division to meet up with Shūhei. She looked around for anybody, especially her _father_, before quietly leaving the building. When she knew she far enough she shunpo-ed as fast as she could to _their _usual meeting point. He was there already, sitting in his usual position. Nemu let a small smile grace her lips, she didn't know why but ever since that fateful day they had met at this exact place whenever she saw him she couldn't help but let a small smile escape, though it was barely visible, a smile she hoped only he would notice. She took her usual position next to him as she sent a smile her way as acknowledgement.

"Konnichiwa, Shūhei-san." She greeted pleasantly.

"Konnichiwa, Nemu-san." He greeted back.

"You look rather tired, Shūhei-san." She pointed out.

"I spent the whole day running away from Zaraki-taichou." He answered.

"Why?" She inquired curiously.

"Because I caught him and Unohana-taichou making out and since I found it my obligation to get the news around to everyone and took a picture…" He stopped when he heard a slight giggle, ignoring it he continued, "Then Zaraki-taichou found out and chased me around Seireitei shouting out how he was going to kill me. Eventually I got away because Unohana-taichou threatened him I think. But then she came after me and made me destroy my pictures whilst giving me her evil Unohana glare that I think could even rival that of Hitsugaya-taichou."

That's when he knew he definitely heard giggles. There was a whole fit of them going on next to him. He looked at his side and saw Nemu Kurotsuchi attempting and failing miserably on stifling her giggles. He looked at her as if she was crazy…

"Nemu-san, you just laughed…?" He said unsurely still in shock.

"I guess I did." Nemu answered, "Is it alright?"

"You were laughing, there is whether it's alright or not in laughing, you just do it." He answered, "I like your laugh, Nemu."

Nemu, for the first time in her life, blushed.

"Arigatou, Shūhei." She murmured sweetly making the Squad 9 acting-captain blush.

Nemu unwrapped her arms from around her legs and placed each on either side of her body but didn't move her legs. Slowly and steadily the two Shinigami inched closer and closer until their shoulders were firmly pressed together as they slowly intertwined their fingers together. Relaxed Nemu's smile softened and leaned her head onto one of his broad shoulders and closed her eyes. Slightly surprised by her movement Hisagi Shūhei's face held a split second of shock before smiling at the female and turning his head up to the sky, closing his eyes in peace. After about 30 minutes he noticed Nemu fall slightly limp and her head fall from his shoulder to his lap, he knew she had fallen asleep. Picking up her limp form and carrying bridal style her shunpo-ed to her bedroom, in which in one of their meetings she had told him where it was and she had left her window opened, and placed her in her bed. Tucking her in he gave her a quick peck on her lips as a goodnight kiss before jumping out her window. Being woken up by the light touch of his lips she woke up. Her green eyes opening slowly as she gently touched her lips as she let out a small, gracious and very beautiful smile…

* * *

He, Hisagi Shūhei the acting-captain of the 9th division, was her reason to smile…

* * *

Owari. Hope you liked it. It was super fluffy, I know.

R&R. Please be nice… (Gives best puppy dog eyes)


End file.
